


The Two Of Us Are Just Young Gods

by twentyoneboyfriends (suicider00m)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Punk, but it's different, pastel, pastel tyler, punk josh, well josh is in a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/twentyoneboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know we're gonna be legends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Of Us Are Just Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from "Young God" by Halsey

Tyler wished he hadn’t let Mark drag him out that night. 

Unfortunately he had, and now he was stuck in a basement he didn’t want to be in watching a band he didn’t know anything about, all while getting hit on by strangers he didn’t want to talk to. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy punk concerts, he actually found them really fun and exciting, but he was slightly tipsy and Mark had abandoned him when the second band came on so he was awkwardly standing alone against the back wall. 

It also didn’t help that he was a pastel-goth gay boy who liked to wear skirts and flower crowns. He cursed his choice to dress up, wishing he had just thrown on some jeans and a t-shirt. But _no_ , he just _had_ to make himself enticing to creepy 40 year old men with beer guts and gross hair. Black crop top and Converse with a pink skater skirt and flower crown; he looked damn good and it was awful.

So here he was, listening to the band that Mark had dragged him to see while he leaned against a wall as he pretended to be on his phone so people hopefully wouldn’t approach him (they still did). He liked the band, at least; they had powerful lyrics and a good beat, not to mention their drummer was shirtless. Brown hair cut into a mohawk with a tattoo sleeve and a nose ring, he was _fit_. Tyler kept sneaking looks at him from over his phone as the band played, wondering if the guy would bang him as hard as he was banging those drums. 

“Hey, babe. You ever been flipped upside down and eaten like a snowcone?”

Tyler had to resist the urge to vomit. He looked over to see some middle-aged man in a filthy jean vest and pants far too tight leaning against the wall next to him. The man was leering at him from behind matted hair, teeth yellow and breath so rancid Tyler could smell it from a foot away. He didn’t try to hide the way his eyes were undressing Tyler, gaze lingering on his legs (damnit, he shouldn’t have shaved). 

“Fuck off,” Tyler said in a bored tone, going back to “looking” at his phone. Unfortunately, the man seemed to take this as a challenge and moved even closer, almost pressing against Tyler’s side. 

“A pretty thing like you shouldn’t come to these things alone, you know.”

Alarm bells started going off in Tyler’s head. 

“I’m not alone,” he said, forcing his voice to stay steady as he frantically texted Mark to get his ass back there. 

The man was suddenly in front of him, arms against the wall behind him and caging him in. A triumphant smirk was on his face as he mockingly asked, “Oh really?” Tyler tried to duck away but he ended up pinned between the wall and the man’s body, two disgusting hands underneath his skirt and playing with his ass cheeks. 

Tyler was just about to spit in the man’s face when he suddenly disappeared. It took him a moment to realize that the man had not actually disappeared, but was instead on the floor and having his face beaten to a pulp by… wait, was that the drummer? Looking around, Tyler realized that the concert had stopped and everyone was staring at the fight, if it could even be called that. Eventually, after the man had stopped reacting to the punches, a few people pulled the drummer back, having to physically restrain him from going after the man even more. It wasn’t until the unconscious body was dragged away that the guy relaxed. 

His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, although that was probably mostly from his intense drumming. He was breathing hard and Tyler couldn’t help but stare at his chest as it rose and fell almost violently. His hands were still clenched and covered in a combination of the blood from his split knuckles and the man’s face. When he looked up at the guy’s face, Tyler realized that he was staring right at him, mouth in a deep frown. He began to walk over and Tyler panicked internally for the entire 5 seconds until the guy was standing in front of him.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, surprising Tyler; the gentle and genuinely concerned tone was so shockingly different from his previous enraged actions, and he also had a tongue stud _holy fuck_. Not sure that he could form words, Tyler just nodded and gave him a small smile. The guy stared at him for a moment before turning away and walking back to his drumset, counting off for a new song almost as soon as he sat down. The band began playing again and everything was as it was before, leaving Tyler to wonder what the fuck just happened.

“Holy shit, dude!”

“Nice of you to finally show up,” Tyler droned sarcastically, giving Mark a disapproving look. The boy started spouting so many apologies that Tyler couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. He assured the boy that he was fine, a little shaken up but otherwise fine. Mark offered to drive him home but he shook his head, saying that after another beer he’d be okay. Mark didn’t leave his side for the rest of the show and Tyler was very grateful for it. 

Eventually, the show ended and the band moved into the crowd to meet people, and Tyler shooed Mark away after assuring him, “Yes, I’ll be fine, now go and have fun.” Mark hugged him tightly and dropped a teasing, “Thanks, mom,” before running off and leaving Tyler alone once again. Except Tyler wasn’t alone because the (no longer shirtless) drummer with the nice voice and nose ring was standing in front of him.

“Hey,” the guy said, smiling brightly and running a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. His smile was gorgeous and Tyler was _so fucked_. “I just wanted to make sure you were good.”

Tyler smiled shyly. “I’m okay.” The guy nodded and began to turn away when Tyler called out to him again. “Thanks, by the way. For, you know, beating the shit out of that guy.”

He laughed, his smile turning sheepish. “No problem, I guess? I was watching you from behind my kit and I saw the guy bothering you so, yeah…”

Tyler blushed bright red. “You were watching me?”

“Yeah,” the guy said, not embarrassed in the least. “You’re adorable.”

Tyler blushed even brighter.

“I’m Josh, by the way.”

“Tyler.”

 

⁂

 

They ended up sitting on a couch just talking about themselves and everything else they could think of, from comparing their favorite musicians to debating whether or not memes would be considered a major influence on their generation. Tyler found out Josh co-owned a skate park with his best friend Dustin (he played in the band as a hobby), was obsessed with aliens and anything space themed, and loved cats more than he loved pizza (and he really loved pizza). Josh was everything Tyler didn’t expect; Tyler liked him all the more for it.

After talking (and flirting) for a few hours, Josh decided to go outside and have a smoke, inviting Tyler along. They sat on the railing of the back deck, their dangling feet knocking together playfully. Josh was smoking and Tyler couldn’t stop staring at him, enraptured by the way the smoke would fall from his lips. They had been sitting quietly for the last few minutes, Josh smoking and Tyler staring, before Josh huffed suddenly, frustrated. 

“I’m still really upset that you got groped.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you groped me. Like, consensually.” Tyler mentally slapped himself.

Josh just looked at Tyler for a few moments, expression indiscernible, before abruptly asking, “Can I kiss you?” 

Tyler nodded and then Josh was kissing him sweetly, eyes sliding shut as they lost themselves in the embrace. One of his hands moved to rest against the drummer’s cheek, the other being used to brace himself on the railing. He sighed softly into the kiss as Josh’s hand moved to his thigh, thumb rubbing soft circles right beneath the hem. It was a little awkward as they couldn’t fully turn on the railing, but neither seemed to care as their lips moved together. Tyler had just begun to introduce his tongue to the mix when Josh’s mouth was suddenly no longer on his, and when he opened his eyes, Josh was no longer on the railing but sprawled out in the grass, a fuming Mark standing behind the railing where just once sat. 

“I’m gonna beat the shit out of you, you fucking asshole!” Mark shouted, stepping up and beginning to climb over the railing as Josh just sat on the ground, bewildered.

Tyler had to push Mark back, telling him countless times that Josh was _not_ taking advantage of him and all touching going on was completely consensual. Even then, Mark still stared daggers at Josh as he told Tyler, “They’re emptying the house so it’s time to go.” Rolling his eyes, Tyler told Mark to wait at the car for him and watched as the boy left to make sure he wouldn’t stay and spy on them.

“Sorry about him,” Tyler said, laughing awkwardly as he slipped off the railing and went to stand by Josh, who was now standing with an amused smile on his face. “He can be a little protective.”

“Good,” Josh said, wrapping his arms around Tyler’s waist and pulling the boy against him. “Need someone to watch after you when I’m not around to do it.” Tyler smiled and draped his arms around Josh’s neck, resuming their kiss from before. 

He got to Mark’s car half an hour later with swollen lips and a new contact in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is horrible :/
> 
>  
> 
> hmu @ twentyoneboyfriends on tumblr


End file.
